


After the Great War

by ladylace616



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cersei gets what she deserves, Dragon Deaths, F/M, If You Think This Has A Happy Ending You Haven't Been Paying Attention, Wishful Thinking, not mentioned but bronn finally gets his castle, predictions for season 8, speculations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylace616/pseuds/ladylace616
Summary: My speculations for Season 8 of our favorite TV show





	After the Great War

**Author's Note:**

> Purely for fun, I am posting my predictions in advance of the new season's premier. Hope you enjoy! Agree, disagree??? Let me know in the comments!

After the Great War was over, things changed quickly.

Queen Danaeryus survived the onslaught and subsequent destruction of her favorite dragon Drogon. All that remains is her lonely Rhaegal, and he is bonded to Jon Targaryean now.

Jon does not acknowledge the name Aegon yet, but she is trying to give him time. She understands they were raised differently. While she always grew up expecting to marry her brother, she could concede that he needed time to wrap his mind around the fact that they were related. They had not been intimate since the War, but they still had to rule the kingdom which had fallen into complete disarray.

Arya killed Cersei and Jon and Danaeryus made some decisions about whom they wished to share their rule with now that things were over. Dany installed Tyrion at King’s Landing as he had shown proficiency in ruling there before. It would still be a trade capital of the Kingdom, although Dany intended to reinstitute her family’s reign from the seat of Dragonstone.

Jon would leave his ancestral home again. In truth, his people appreciated the Wardeness of the North he installed much better. They much preferred their Queen of the North in place of her cousin now that his ancestry had been revealed.

Sansa was happy. She would not marry again. She would rule the North, and ably. Jon was happy enough to relocate to Dragonstone- it had been the place he fell in love with his Queen.

He took Davos with him. He named Podrick a member of the Kingsguard and he went with them. He installed Tormund as the overseer of the Wall area which was going to be reconstructed.

With no one to rule his father’s lands anymore, Sam takes Gilly and Sam to live with his mother and sister and resume his birthright denied by his late father with Jon’s blessing.

They installed Yara in charge of the Iron Islands. Ellandria Sand could no longer rule as her mind was fractured from her torture with her daughter. Tyrion suggested an election much like the Night Watch employed for a new leader of that nation.

Brienne and Jaime finally admitted their feelings to each other. Jaime could have cried at the irony that he was finally going to go and inherit the lands he always swore he would have nothing to do with. Tyrion installed him there with Brienne, who left the service of the Starks to pursue her heart’s passion at her Queen’s behest.

Sandor Clegane stayed on at Winterfell in her absence. He became Sansa’s right hand guardian and did his best to protect the wild she-wolf Arya from getting herself in trouble.

She didn’t need much protecting. She had become her sister’s whisperer. She carried on an illicit affair with the blacksmith of Winterfell and no one questioned her. She was known for her deadliness.

Bran stayed on at Winterfell as well. He served on Sansa’s council. Now that the Night King was dead, the Three Eyed Raven had faded in little ways so that their old brother was back. He was just much mellower and intelligent than before. He proved a valuable asset to Sansa’s council and she would not have him far from her.

Sansa had Sandor. She had no need of any other male protector or pretender. She knew that Sandor would serve her loyally and without question. She trusted him implicitly. She had no need of a husband, as the idea of any physical contact was still abhorrent to her.

Lord Royce was the guardian in charge of the Vale until Sweetrobin became of age. He would loyally follow Sansa without question. After uncovering the truth that Petyr killed his mother, Sweetrobin followed Sansa faithfully also.

Jon and Dany have a baby eventually, a male heir.


End file.
